A Fitting Way to Go
by cypher13
Summary: This story takes place after Garaa is brought from the dead and is yet again encountered by the akastuki. This is only one out of i don't know how many im going to write but i am not finshed yet. please enjoy the story and make reviews.


This is a story about how Garaa, who is now kazega of the Hidden Sand Village, fends off a 2nd attack from the Akatsuki which is a secret organization that want to capture Naruto and steal the nine tailed fox spirit that lives inside of him. Garaa later follows one the Akatsuki members and finds himself...well you'll have to read to find out. Our story begins in the Hidden Sand Village in Garaa's office. He is staring out the window. He is wearing his kazega robe with his hat on the desk. he is watching children from the window as they play a game they call ninja. Ninja is a game very similar to hide and go seek but instead they pretend they are ninjas doing so and they use cardboard throwing stars to tag another player. Garaa then thinks back to his childhood. He remembers he never got to play ninja with the other children. In fact he wasn't allowed near other children because their parents thought of Garaa as a monster because of the sand spirit that lived inside of him. He also remembers trying to help a boy he had hurt accidentally while trying to play with them. He went to the door of the boys home with a bag of medicine in his hand. When the boy answered the door ad Garaa tried to hand him the medicine. The boy just screamed "Get away from my home you monster!" Garaa remembers crying when the boy said those hurtful words. Garaa can not be hurt physically because of the sand protects him, but his childhood left scars not on his body, but on his mind, soul. and heart. Just as Garaa's thoughts start to build, a messenger bursts through the front door of his office. Garaa, as calm as can be, asks in his low mysterious voice," What is it?" The messenger first bows down in front of Garaa so he is able to speak while also honoring Garaa for he is Lord Kazega."Lord Kazega, our guards at the front gate were wiped out by an unknown enemy and we have reason to believe they are still within the village", "We have tried to figure out who is behind this but_.","The Akastsuki." says Garaa as he cuts off the messenger. " Umm...Lord Kazega the Akatsuki were wiped out months ago, what makes you think they have returned?" Then the door bursts open and there stands Konkuro, one of the three of Garaa's siblings." He knows they have returned because he is Garaa not get out, me and Garaa has something to discuss.""Umm...yes sir." As the messenger leaves Konkuro starts to shut all of the doors and windows in the room. "Konkuro, what's going on?" Konkuro says nothing. Then he finally slams his hands on Garaa's desk and says, "The Akatsuki have sent spies to the village and we found one of them...well more like he turned himself in, and we questioned him and he said he had a message from the Akatsuki leader."," He said that they have captured Tamari and will kill her if their demands are not met." "Do you still have this spy in custody?" " No, he escaped while I was_ .","While he was not doing his job as second in command of the Hidden Sand Village." Konkuro is cut off by a eerie voice that came from the shadows. "Show yourself!" yells Konkuro. Then a dark figure appears from the shadows. It is Sasodei, one of the Akatsuki members who fought Garaa once before." Well, if it isn't Garaa of The Sand." "I could've sworn I killed you months ago, hehehe." says Sasodei. "Lady used a justsu that brought him back to life." says Konkuro, "She sacrificed herself to save Garaa..." "Ah yes, the reanimation justsu if I am not mistaking, but it kills the one who uses so she wasted her life to save the likes of Gara?" "Why would she save a monster like him?" "ha-ha maybe she thought he would save the village again but lucky for you, the village isn't our target this time." says Sasodei. " What are your demands?" asks Garaa calmly. "Oh nothing serious, we just want your life and the power of the sand demon that lives inside of you." end of chap. 1


End file.
